The difference between a Lion and a Lamb
by Eeveena
Summary: Evangeline Nyx. She holds many secrets, even her own "best friend" and academic nemesis knows little about her. Perhaps she could find someone to let in, but why would it ever be one of those two? She would be damned if she gave in. She would show them all that she was the Lion that the Sorting Hat dubbed her.
1. Chapter 1

**I own no right to any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own my own self made characters.**

"Remus! Please! Contain yourself!" A soft voice squeaks out, the owner of the voice hardly struggling against the boy holding her. The bright red of her cheeks flaming I stark contrast to the deep purple of her flowing locks, her eyes shut tightly in anticipation of what was to come. Sucking in a deep breath as she feels hot breath down her neck, causing her to squirm against him. "Eva, I know you've been waiting for this, don't act bashful now sweetheart." The smirk on his lips grew as he pushed his lips against her soft skin, making her choke on her next words, "I-I don't kn-know what you mean!" He begins to chuckle, and just as she felt herself start to completely give in he begins screaming in her ear.  
"Eva!" She peeks up at him in confusion, wondering why he was yelling while she was standing right there. "Remus?" Again. "Evangeline Nyx! You wake up this minute before we are late for potions!"

Her eyebrows knit in confusion as to why in the bloody hell he was talking about potions now of all times, as she began to pull away, he grabs at her shoulders and start to shake her violently.  
" **EVA!"** with a sudden jolt, Evangeline flew up out of her bed and rammed straight into the person who had invaded her wonderful dream. With a loud groan from the both of them, Eva peeks up to see Lily keeled over her bed, gripping painfully at her forehead. "Lily? What the hell?" Eva's wide eyes currently shining a clear blue, as she stares at the other female bewildered. With a huff, Lily stands back up with a look of irritation, "Finally! You rejoin the world of the living. We are going to be late to class, and you know Slughorn will have our heads."  
Releasing an exasperated squeal, she rushes from her bed and rips open her trunk. Disregarding the fact that she still only had her sleeping clothes still on, she throws her robes on quickly, shaking her head to allow her tightly wound blonde curls to fall into thick black locks. Lily stares at her in amazement, "I'll never really get used to that." Eva snorts, as the hair stops at her ribcage, the straight bangs landing just above her eyes. "Alright, care to tell me why you didn't wake me earlier?" Giving Lily the side eye as she moves quickly out the door with the other girl rushes after her. "I've been trying for nearly an hour." Her own attitude calming as she watches Eva frantically run down stairs toward the dungeons. "Well, I was stuck up most the night finishing this god forsaken essay for Slughorn. I swear he hates me somedays." Scoffing, Lily rolls her eyes as she yanks her shirt to keep the tiny girl from faceplanting. "We both know you're the only one he loves more than me, your bond is beyond anything." Shaking her head in slight agreement, Eva pulls herself upright as they finally start nearing the dungeons. "Then why must he tempt me with extra credit, knowing I'm already flooded with NEWT classes. He knew I would never turn it down." Lily giggles softly, "Because he knows you're the only one crazy enough to do it. Speaking of crazy.." She grins evilly at Eva, "I don't think that essay was the only thing keeping you up all night." Evangeline tenses up, but continues down the corridor nearing the classroom. "I've no idea what you're talking about Evans." Releasing a loud cackle, Lily nudges the girl in her side. "Oh Remus! Please!" Eva looks back at Lily with horror written across her features.  
"Please what Lily?" Both girls froze at the sound of a deeper voice from behind them. Eva's eyes meet his, her face burning with the most embarrassment she had ever thought she could feel. Lily once again bursts into a fit of laughter as Eva takes off, rushing into the class and to her usual front row seat. Hiding her face almost below the table, taking as much time as she could to pull her parchment and quills out, she manages to avoid the curious look from one said Remus J. Lupin as he makes his way to the other side of the room. As Lily takes her seat beside Eva, she glares at the red head. Opening her mouth to make a rude remark, the professor stands walking to the front. "There are my two shining students long night I presume?" a teasing smile on his lips. Looking up slightly, she mumbles out an apology. "Sorry professor time got away from me." Waving her off, "Never you mind dear. Now I'll need everyone's essays before we begin our new lesson for the week." A loud groan from most of the class is collectively made as everyone shifts papers around, passing them to Slughorn. Pulling two thick rolls of parchment from her bag, the professor smiles proudly as he takes them both carefully into his hands. "I expect nothing less from you Miss Nyx. Fantastic. And this is the theory portion of your extra credit, I am to assume?" The large smile that was beginning to don her face drops as soon as she hears a loud snicker from behind her. Swiveling around, her eyes immediately narrow at the culprit, the midnight black of her hair begins to slowly turn a deep green. "Jealous Black? I mean, I understand that you aren't quite bright, but no need to attempt to dim my shining accomplishments. Not all of us can aspire to be as dull and dimwitted as your kind." His humorous façade fades as he glares back at her, only to switch to the boy beside him as he begins laughing. "Ow! Padfoot!" The messy haired male groans in pain as "padfoot" smacks the back of his head in irritation. "Not all of us have to try so hard to be amazing. Some of us are just born that way."

Rolling her eyes at the irrefutably annoying boy, she turns back toward her table, barely hearing someone to telling him to stop. As the green disappears from her hair, she allows it to fall around her face in a curtain of sorts, trying to block out anymore irritations. Feeling an elbow nudge her in the ribs, she glances up at Lily, an obvious look of upset still on her features. "Just ignore that git. You know he is jealous. But… you know you shouldn't keep avoiding Remus." At the mention of his name, her face scrunches up, and she immediately closes up once more. With a soft sigh, "Second year is over. It's been ages. Can't you just let it go and give him a chance again?" Before the girl could try convincing her of anymore decidedly crazy ideas, Eva jumps up and rushes to Slughorns desk to talk to him about the experimental portion of her extra credit.

"Let it be Lily! Please!" Evangeline was once more high tailing it through the corridors, only this time she was trying to escape the abrasive girl that was shouting after her. Worrying only about getting away from the fiery red head she hadn't noticed the other person rounding the same corner as her and managed to slam face first into their chest. Bracing herself to hit the floor, she only flinched and never felt the stone beneath her, only two sturdy arms holding her tight to themselves.  
"Eva? Are you okay?" A tone of concern in their voice.

Sucking in a shallow breath, she slowly looked up at the face of her "Savior". Only to regret it the moment her eyes fell on his face. Remus J. Lupin. _Why him? Anyone else. It had to be him._

"Evangel-" Coming to an abrupt stop before the two, her voice died in her throat. "O-Oh. Remus, hi? I didn't mean to.. Uh.." Unable to say anything more she stares wide eyed at the terrified girl in his arms. "N-No!" Evangeline cries out. With a soft chuckle, Remus looks down at her "We just bumped into one another, she seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. I'm sorry." She could feel herself dying a little inside as every second passed, "N-no. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention.

"MOONY!" Looking up from her face, Remus calls out to the voice trying to gain his attention. "Padfoot?" She tensed as she recognized the horrid voice. "Are we sti-" His mouth shut immediately, the moment his eyes landed on the two. "Remus?" His eyes narrowing dangerously, as he growled softly.  
"Hmm? Oh." Before he could explain, she ripped herself from his arms and flew down the corridor and out of sight. "What was that!?" Sirius bellows, rounding on his best friend, anger clear in his voice. "Oh, calm down Padfoot. She ran into me and I kept her from falling." He replies his head tilting to the side in an almost innocent like fashion. "Hn. You should stay away from that beast." With a quick roll of his eyes, Remus makes his way toward Sirius as the two stroll off, leaving a very confused Lily in their wake.

 **Author's note;** _ **I just started writing this in class, as it's the only thing keeping me from falling asleep. Ha. I, of course, most obviously adore the Marauders. The fanfiction about them has most definitely been a top favorite for me, so I gathered enough motivation to try my own hand. If anyone has an suggestions on what to fix, or even wishes to help edit, just let me know! Also, thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no right to any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own my own self made characters**

Heaving her large bag onto the table standing in front of her, Eva huffed a sigh as she fell into the chair beside it. _Why couldn't she just stay invisible?_ Ever since that pesky wolf had stumbled into her life, quite literally, she hadn't been able to just be to herself. All she had wanted since the moment she stepped foot into Kings cross, was to get through her years at Hogwarts with quickness and a high academic background. Even planning to become an Unmentionable after school was up, maybe even dabble in Potion creating on the side. How she honestly loved nothing more than being on her own.  
Her touch on a cauldron was impeccable. There was nothing she couldn't brew, even going as far as creating her own. Transfiguration was a breeze, as was Charms. She could duel with the best of them, and caring for Magical creatures was another passion. Sure, she couldn't balance on a broom to save her life, but who cared about that? Stars were of little interest to her, unless they had anything to help in her potion making. History was a bit of a help when it came to revelations for new spells and concoctions to brew. All that she could ever need to succeed in life came to her easily.. Other than social interaction of course. Thus, being an unmentionable. Evangeline of course knew that Slughorn was desperately wanting her to become his apprentice, having no one else who could do what she did with a cauldron and a few ingredients. A small dabble for the man was something she wanted to do, of course because he was most likely her favorite person.  
Her invisibility in question had died off around the middle of her second year. Spending her first year as a very lonely Gryffindor proved to be nothing less than desirable. Till the fist day back from her summer, she had struggled to get her large trunk onto the train on her own, heaving as hard as she could. After a moment of intense grunting, she flew through the door and directly into someone.

Remus. _**Ha. She seemed to be quite wonderful at doing that actually.**_ Mumbling out a rapid apology, she pulled herself up and glanced over at the boy. "Are you okay?" He held a tone of concern, as he reached forward to help her pull her trunk upright. Scrambling to grab it herself, she pushed past him and ran down the train hall to hide in an empty cart. The bewildered boy in question, followed after her and pushed himself into the door before she could close him out. "Er.. Evangeline, right?" Not realizing that he had trailed after her, she nearly jumped out of her own skin. "Wha!?" Remus let out a soft chuckle, "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to scare you. I only wanted to be sure you were okay after we ran into each other." Her eyes narrowed slightly, as she sized him up. _Hmph. Even as a second year, she knew she could hold her own, especially against someone at her age._ "I'm fine." Her reply curt and a bit irritated. "Now, you should go." Turning back to her trunk, she began to struggle to lift it into the baggage rack. He still watched her, curious as to why she was so rude. Rather than go, he chose to attempt to help the girl once more. Letting out a loud grumble as she felt him move beside her and push the excess weight that she couldn't. "I told you to go. I don't need you to help or whatever it is you think you're trying to do." Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness, he turns back to her. "I was trying to make up for knocking you over is all. No need to be so rude."

"Just leave me alone. I don't need you here bothering me!" She shouts, reaching for her wand, in what was supposed to be a threatening way, but she had only managed to struggle to get it from her pocket. He snorts at her, before backing up and plopping in the bench across from her. "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. And you're Evangeline, right?" Puffing her cheeks out, she throws herself into the seat behind her. "I suppose you're not going to be leaving then?" With a wide grin, he shook his head at her. "Then yes. Evangeline. Nyx."

That was the start of a very fragile, and rocky friendship. Eva was never one for a true friend. Being ever paranoid, she only ever waited for someone to hurt her, or turn on her. Or she pushed them to the point of no return, and she mostly liked it that way.

She had debated for nearly 20 minutes of just returning to her dorm, just curling into bed and working more on her potion, but of course she couldn't. McGonagall would have her head if she failed to show to her class. So with another huff of her breath, she moved to leave the library and make her way to the transfiguration room. Once she made her way to her usual seat, she realized Lily wasn't in yet, and chose to prepare herself for the lesson by pulling her essay out. Suddenly the chair beside her scrapped against the floor, and she assumed Lily was finally in and spoke up, "You were almost late, where were you?" Only to her dismay, the voice that answered her was not Lily's. "Oh, so you were waiting on me Nyx? I knew you had it for me." Whipping her head around, she looked into the face of Sirius Black rather than her usual seat mate. She looked around frantically, only to spot Lily across the room giving her an apologetic wave, mouth a quick " _I'm sorry."_ Receiving a vicious glare from Evangeline instead. "Move Black. You're stinking the space with your disgusting wet dog smell." Not even bothering to look back at the boy she continued to scribble at the paper before her. He snorted, "Oh Eva, you know you're ecstatic that I chose to sit beside you. Don't be that way." She rolled her eyes, but chose to ignore him now instead. Eva knew that talking to him would only result in him thinking he was winning. "Oh? She doesn't talk now? There's a first." She could feel her hand tightening around her quill, attempting to talk herself down and take deep breaths. He will give up. He will shut his mouth and let her be, if only she doesn't take the bait. "Evaaaaaaaa." She let out a low growl closing her eyes and began counting. _One deep breath. Two deep breaths. Three dee-_

"Oi.. Nyx! I know you hear me." "Before he could say another word, her hand slipped and ripped a small hole in her paper and she rounded on him. The glare in her eyes held murder, as the usual charcoal grey flashed a deep golden hue. "I'd rather speak to a Malfoy than converse with you. Hell, I'd take Potter and Lupin down to Hogsmead and dance around the streets, than ever hold a simple conversation with you Black. So shove off." Her voice coming out in a hiss, the obvious irritation rolling off her in waves. The sudden change of her eyes, put him off immediately as he chose to shut his mouth now. _Time and place, Sirius._ Rather than continue to goad the girl, he turned and faced McGonagall and left her be for the rest of the lesson.

 **Author's Note;** **So, I still don't know where I really want to go with this story. It's pretty much touch and go, but any feedback would be appreciated. Also, still looking for an editor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own no right to any of the Harry Potter** **characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own my own self made characters.  
**

Finally able to curl up into her bed, she pulls her heavy blanket over her face and releases a sigh. Oh how she had been sighing so much lately. 6th year had to have been nearly her most stressful so far, and it had only begun two months ago. After her bicker with Black in Transfigurations, the boy had let her be for the last few weeks, luckily for her. Though, she felt something was going to happen soon. _Why had he chose this year to start bothering her again? She got by without those imbeciles on her case for the last 3 and a half years._ "EVA!" a shrill voice called out for her, as the dorm door slammed open. _Not even five minutes of peace._ "Evangeline. Come out of there now! We have duties to attend." At that the girl scrunched her face. "No. WE do not. You do." The irritation clear In her tone, and she tried digging herself further into her bed, hoping to just disappear. "Oh, don't be like that. You agreed to help me with this club." Lily pulled the curtains back from around her bed, and threw herself next to the girl.  
"Well, I lied." Eva grumbled as she attempted to push the other girl from her bed. "You can't take it back now! Please!" Lily pushed at her, trying to get ahold of the blanket and pull it from Eva. "Yes, I can. And I do." Keeping her own grip tight around the blanket, she pulled it back against her chest, only for Lily to release it, cause Eva to tumble back from the strength she had been using. With a loud thud, and a low groan, Lily burst into laughter. "Oh, yes. Because that makes me want to help even more."  
The laughter stopped immediately, as she leaned over the bed to glare at the heap on the floor. "Evangeline. Your name was submitted on the roster. You have to, please." Emitting a high pitched whine, she began to flail wildly beneath the blanket, throwing a tantrum of sorts. "Fine! Good lord, woman." With a triumphant smile, Lily stood and walked around to the girls trunk and began searching it. Hearing all of the rustling, Eva shot up from the floor to see what the other female was doing. "Hey! Get out of my stuff!" Jumping up, she rushed over to Lily and pushed her away from her abnormally large and extremely organized trunk. "How do you even find things in there? It's impossible." Glaring back at her, Eva reached in and shuffled through a few pockets, pulling a large sweater as well as her bag from it before slamming it closed. "It is no concern to you, as it isn't your trunk. So stay out of it." Her voice becoming defensive, as she muttered a locking spell to keep anyone else from her things. "Let's go then."

Making their way out of the common room, the pair headed down toward the charms hall and into one of the empty classrooms. "So, why did I agree to this again?" Eva whines, as she moves to the front of the room, and begins to pull papers from her bag. "Because you're my best friend, and that's what friends do." With a quick roll of her eyes, she settles in a chair behind the front desk, and scribbles out a sign in sheet on the parchment before her. "And how do you even know anyone will show up?" Lily turns to her, a small smile on her face. "I don't, actually. I'm sure people could use help tho, I mean we are the top of the school, and we could use the extra credit." Making an unattractive face, Eva blows a raspberry her way. "You mean, _I'm_ the top of the school?" Tossing a balled up wad of paper at the sitting girl, she giggles as she nearly falls out of her seat to avoid it. "Rude!" Snorting, Lily turns away and continues setting desks up for the students she was hoping would still be coming. Just as she had the first row finished, the door creaked slightly, causing the two girls to look up at the intruder. Evangeline's eyes narrowed, as she recognized the four boys walking into the room, a sneer crossing her lips. "Sorry, we are only offering tutoring for those who are capable of learning. No dimwits allowed, you can go." The four boys laughed, as they all made their way toward the girls. "Aw, no need to be rude. We only came to inquire on your services." The male in glasses with messy hair winked at Lily, an arrogant smile on his face. "Beat it potter. You are not welcome, you and Black need to leave." Turning to the taller of the boys, she offers a sympathetic smile. "You're welcome to stay Remus, and perhaps even you Peter. Your two idiots need to go tho." Scoffing, Sirius stares down the girl sitting at the front of the room. "Evangeline, you know you want my presence here. Hell, _I_ can offer _you_ a few of my services, if you want." Glaring at the boy, she spits out "I'll give you a service." Before standing and pulling her wand out, aiming it at his face. Remus moves forward, standing in front of Sirius. "Now Eva, he was only joking. No need to get so upset." Her eyes narrowing to slits as she stares Remus down, a look of irritation and pure anger set on her features. "Take him and leave Lupin. Or I'll do it for you." Sighing in defeat, he turns and pushes at Sirius. "Come on Padfoot. We should go, I told you this was a bad idea." Her wand still on them "Listen to your friend, Black."  
Shoving Remus out of his way, he pulls his own wand out and returns her gesture. "Or you'll do what, Nyx?" Leaving no time for anyone else to react, she only smirks before the boy flies up into the air, his head hanging upside down as he lets out a shout of surprise. "EVA!" Lily screams at the girl. "Stop it now!" Scoffing at the other girl, Eva just shakes her head. "I told you I didn't want to do this. You had to push it, and look what happened? The band of idiots showed up." Leaving the boy in the air, as the others stare at her, she begins stuffing her things in the bag before tossing it up on her shoulder. "I'm out of here. Have a great night Lily."

Stalking out of the room in a rush, she hears a voice calling her name. "Eva! Evangeline! Hey wait!" Recognizing his voice, she moves faster, debating on running her way back to the common room. Before she could do just that, a hand lands on her shoulder and spins her around. "Eva, please. Wait. I'm sorry." The eyes of Remus Lupin land on hers, as she glares up at him. "Can we just talk…?" Her head shakes, as she looks away from him. "There's nothing to talk about Lupin. I have places to be, so let me go." Trying to turn away from him, he refuses to let her go, but loosens his grip. "Evangeline.. It happened so long ago. Can't we just move past it?" Growling, she rips her shoulder from his hand, and whips around to stare at him. "No. We can't. You can take your bullshit and shove it. Stay away from me Lupin, and keep your little dog in line. Or next time I won't be so nice." Without another word, she takes off down the corridor and away from the boy before he could get another word out.  
Heaving a disappointed sigh, he watches the angry little girl leave, feeling a sudden hand on his own arm. "Moony, are you okay?" James watched his friend with a sympathetic look. "Yea, I'll be okay Prongs. I just don't know how to fix it. She won't even give me the chance." A loud huff emits from behind them, "Why does it matter? She's nothing but a twat anyhow." Remus turns back to Sirius with a glare. "Oh shut it Padfoot. This is partially your fault." Sirius rears back, a look of surprise on his face," My fault!? She's a stuck up, rude little sla-" Before he could finish, Remus shoved past him, and took off in the opposite direction. James just shook his head at the boy, before following after Remus, leaving a frustrated Sirius behind.

 **Author's Note;** **Enjoy dears! Also, Editor still needed!**


End file.
